A Baker's Love
by Dracoluver22
Summary: Peeta's POV. "The odds are definitely not in my favor as I think about how ironic and sad it is that the Capitol is unknowingly sending me to the area with the person whom I love most, knowing only one of us can survive." The Reaping. One-shot, may continue!


**Author's Note: I've really been wanting to write a Hunger Games story recently, and while I was at work today I decided I really wanted to write the reaping from Peeta's POV. He's so in love with Katniss, I think it would be interesting to read the entire story from his POV. But here. :) One-shot. May continue on, depending on the reaction! :) Read and enjoy. And of course, review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunger Games. Sadly. :(**

* * *

**The Baker's Love**

"Primrose Everdeen."

Prim's name leaves Effie Trinket's magenta lips and there is silence—heavy silence. While my heart is breaking for the poor girl, who is only twelve, I can't help but let out a sigh of relief that her sister, Katniss, the girl I've secretly loved for years, will survive at least another year. It's wrong for me to be relieved, this I know.

I look at Prim, who is standing in stunned silence with the other young girls. She doesn't move at first. We all just look at her, feeling absolutely awful because there is nothing we can do. I watch her tuck in the back of her shirt as she makes her way to the stage.

I turn around to find Katniss. She's horrified, and it pains me to see her hurting, because she knows that if Prim steps into the arena, she won't be coming home. We've watched enough Games to know that the young ones die in the bloodbath.

Katniss then starts to move through the crowd, pushing those around her away. "Prim!" she calls out. The Peacekeepers automatically grab her arms and hold her back. "Prim!" She's frantic now. Prim turns around with tears in her eyes. There are tears in mine, too. I know what Katniss is about to do.

Prim reaches for her sister, but both are held back by the Peacekeepers. It's cruel that they are just out of reach from each other.

"No!" Katniss screams, trying to break away from their hold. "No! I volunteer!" She pushes them off of her. "I volunteer as tribute!" As soon as the words leave her mouth, my heart sinks and I have to look away. The girl I love just volunteered to take her sister's place in the Hunger Games. With a heavy heart, I watch her walk to the stage. Suddenly I can't take my eyes off her. I want to memorize everything about her.

Prim reaches for Katniss and cries. They try to hug but the Peacekeepers hold them back. "Katniss, no!" she cries out.

Katniss yanks her arm away and runs to Prim, hugging her. "Prim, go find Mom. Go find Mom, okay? I'm so sorry." I watch her kiss her younger sister's forehead before the Peacekeepers grab her again and drag her away from Prim. I watch Gale Hawthorne come take Prim away, her arms outstretched towards Katniss. Why didn't I think to do that?

I watch Katniss walk across toward Effie, and I can't help but admire her. Even though she is facing death, she holds her head high and doesn't cry. I want nothing more than to hold her right now. I wish I had gotten the courage to just tell her. To tell her that I love her, that I remember that day in the rain—it never left me. To tell her that I am the boy with the bread and that I should have just gone to her. I should I have stepped out in the rain instead of tossing the bread to her. I want to  
tell her that I am sorry. And most of all, I want to just kiss her. I have to tell her before she's taken to the Capitol.

"I believe we have our very first volunteer!" Effie seems quite shocked. We all are. No one ever volunteers in Twelve. It's another reason to admire her. My heart sinks even lower, if possible.

"Well, my dear, what's your name? Don't be shy." She is holding her microphone out to Katniss, who stares straight ahead, emotionless.

"Katniss Everdeen," she says quietly.

"I bet my hat that was your sister, wasn't it? Don't want her to have all the glory, do you?" I can't believe Effie has the gall to say that.

Katniss glares at her and so do I. Capitol people make me feel sick. I notice people around me kissing their fingers and raising three in the air. It's our sign of respect, but it feels as though the rest of the District is saying goodbye. I don't want to say goodbye.

I think Effie senses the tension because she clears her throat and immediately changes the subject. "Yes, well," she simply states. "Now, for the boys."

I feel those around me tense as we watch Effie's hand dive into the second bowl, which is filled halfway with small, folded papers. Everyone is watching her, holding her breath, praying for a name other than their own, but my eyes are only on Katniss.

"Peeta Mellark."

It takes a second to realize she said my name and I can feel everyone staring at me, both with pity and relief. I hate the way my name sounds in her Capitol accent.

Never needing tessarae, as my family owns a bakery, my name is only entered 4 times. The odds are definitely not in my favor as I think about how ironic and sad it is that the Capitol is unknowingly sending me to the arena with the person whom I love most, knowing only one of us can survive.

I'm up on stage, though I don't remember walking here. As I meet her eyes, recognition dawns on her beautiful face, and I know she is thinking of that night, just like I have thought of it so many times before. We shake hands, and I know at that moment it won't be me coming home to District 12. I will do anything to protect Katniss, including giving my life so she can live hers.


End file.
